You Can't Always Get What You Want
"You Can't Always Get What You Want" is the fourth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 26th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 12, 2004. Brooke's smug new neighbor quickly makes his presence felt among the Tree Hill gang, and even comes to Brooke's rescue when she is arrested for shoplifting. Nathan and Haley have their first post-wedding argument when he buys her a gift rather than a much-needed car. Lucas' attempt to help Dan with rehab ends in disaster when Dan reverts to his old ways. Peyton tries to organize an all-ages club and is tempted to try cocaine to seal the deal. Synopsis As Brooke sleeps, she is awoken by the sound of someone in her back yard. As she goes to see what is happening, she finds a boy swimming in her pool, naked. Getting the Spanish boy out of the pool, she lets him know that pool boys don't swim in the pool but clean it. She makes him leave the house. At Nathan's apartment, Haley is busy creating the lyrics to a new song idea. She gets an advert for Nathan to look at about a car to have a look at. At the Scott household, Dan is still refusing to begin his physiotherapy, he won't go on a walk around the neighborhood. At the cafe, Peyton comes in to apologize to Karen for her and her Dad not working out together. However, she still wants to keep in touch with Karen as they got along. She tells Karen about an idea she has for a club youth night, an all ages night at a club, but everyone seems to reject the idea once they see how old she is. As Nathan arrives at work, he asks if Keith will look at a car with him as he isn't sure what to look for, but they are desperate for car. Keith agrees to go. As Karen goes to college, Deb accidentally addresses Lucas as Nathan and confides in him about how worried she is about Dan's attitude towards his physiotherapy as he is refusing to do it. With this in mind, Lucas goes to see Dan and forces him to go walking with him. As the two begin their physiotherapy, Dan asks about Nathan. Lucas lets him know he is happy, and also lets slip that he is working at the dealership. Dan gets mad and demands to go back home. As Karen attends her first college class, a younger man sits next to her, he tells her about the lecturer, Mr Andy Hargrove , is really strict, a bit more wary of the instructor, Karen watches as the young man takes the podium at the front and addresses himself as the lecturer and shows a liking towards Karen and her integrity as she is the only one to disagree that greed runs a business. As everyone arrives at highschool, Lucas is nearly run over and Brooke nearly crashes into a car that pulls into her space. Stepping out the car is the Spanish pool boy. As he steps out the car, Brooke begins yelling at him and finds out he can speak perfect English and has been pretending to speak Spanish to wind Brooke up. The boy, named Felix , lives next door to Brooke and continually begins to flirt with Brooke. He selects Mouth as the boy to show him round school and introduce him to the girls, including Haley who is keen to tell him he is married. After school, the boys are at the river court, Lucas and Nathan are both not keen on Felix but Mouth is fond of his new friend. Nathan also tells Lucas he likes his job at the dealership as Lucas tells him that he is beginning to get to know Dan better as when he had the heart attack he thought he might never get to know him. Meanwhile, Dan tells Keith to fire Nathan as he does not want him working at his dealership. Keith, unwilling to participate in Dan's actions, tells him to do it himself. The next day at school, Mouth continues to show Felix around the girls and reveals he has a secret crush on Brooke but lies saying he doesn't. Felix continues to flirt with Brooke and winds up Lucas about the whole Peyton and Brooke situation. Returning home, Haley discovers a keyboard that Nathan bought with the car fund as Keith said the car was not worth buying. Haley is less than impressed as she asks him to take it back understanding that they need a car much more and need to balance their money more. At the mall with Haley and Peyton, Brooke is acting unusual and refusing to buy clothes due to her credit cards being declined. She tells the two girls she hates Felix but the two laugh saying Felix is a male Brooke. Andy bumps into Karen at a cafe. He tells her about how he quit his job as it was not making him happy and was too predictable but lecturing is different and unpredictable, he tells her the object of the game is to make a difference. Peyton meets up with a new band agent offering an all ages night at a club, the man simply laughs it off until she impresses him by commenting on the band's chemistry on stage. Impressed, the man offers her a place if she takes drugs. A tempted Peyton looks at the manager knowing this may be one of her only chances. Lucas goes back to see Dan. Dan apologizes for leaving Lucas and asks to take him on a test drive in a new car from his dealership. Lucas agrees. As Peyton arrives at Brooke's, she finds a hysterical Brooke crying on her bed. Worried, Peyton forces Brooke to admit that her parents are bankrupt and might have to sell the house, Brooke then changes the subject and asks about Peyton's meeting, but Peyton tells her it won't work out as she didn't take the drugs. As Lucas and Dan reach traffic lights, Felix pulls up and asks for a race. Dan encourages Lucas to agree and they begin to race, as a truck approaches Felix, Lucas is forced to pull back and allow Felix to win as he may have killed himself if not. As Felix begins to rub it in, he asks who Dan is and as Lucas struggles to call Dan his dad, Dan interrupts and calls himself Dan Scott only. As Deb goes to see Karen, she discovers Karen looking at the expansion plans for the cafe, Karen sees the course as an opportunity to expand and Deb agrees and offers to be on board with the expansion which has plans to include a bar. Brooke returns to the mall and shoplifts a bra. As she walks out, the security alarm goes off and Brooke is found out. Panicking, Brooke looks for an excuse when Felix interrupts and offers to pay for it pretending Brooke is his girlfriend and she was embarrassed to buy it. Getting out of the shop, Brooke makes Felix keep it a secret as Felix gives her the bra. Lucas returns home with Dan impressed with car, Dan then offers it to him but Lucas refuses saying he can't buy him. After the refusal, Nathan goes to his old house to pick up the car. Dan catches him outside and asks to talk. He makes small talk asking how his wife is, but Nathan replies saying she is better than his as he watches a sad Deb watch them at the door. As he returns to the garage, Keith offers Nathan an old car that they can do up together while Keith teaches him the basic mechanics, Nathan is more than happy to agree. Returning home, Nathan apologizes for buying the keyboard but says he did it for Haley's music. Haley apologizes for overreacting but says they can't be careless anymore with money, Nathan tells her the car was rubbish and that him and Keith are going to be fixing it up so she can keep the keyboard. Haley is overwhelmed as she really wanted to keep it after all. Dan and Deb talk about Nathan's brief visit and how he didn't want to see either of them, Dan realizes he has been chasing the wrong things throughout his life and lost his family by doing this. Peyton gets a call from Karen and takes her to the place they had Haley and Nathan's wedding party. She tells Peyton she is making it into a night club and needs someone to run their all ages night, Peyton is overwhelmed. Brooke is swimming naked in a pool as Felix walks round the side, she tells him that her pool is so much better and gets out, flirting back towards Felix, leaving a smirk on Felix's face. Memorable Quotes :"If you believe in it, see it through, eventually someone else will see it too" ::Karen Roe to Peyton Sawyer about pitching an all ages night to people :"You know this guy?" :"No, I've just seen him naked" ::Lucas Scott to Brooke Davis about Felix Tagarro :"Girl, you're totally fine" :"Dude, I'm totally married" ::Felix Tagarro and Haley James Scott :"You know when Dan had his heart attack, I figured well that's it, we're never gonna know each other. But he didn't die, so it kinda makes me wonder, if I don't take a chance now, will I regret it some day?" ::Lucas Scott :"Ok, look guys, how could he make Nathan jealous? This boy is repellent. He's been here, what? five seconds and he's already butting in everybody else's business, bossing people round and acting like he owns the place, come on. What?" :"Earth to Brooke, he's you in pants" ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer about Felix Tagarro :"How's your wife?" :"Alot happier than yours" ::Dan Scott and Nathan Scott Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Angel" - Lo-Tel * "Fire At Will" - The Other Guys * "Ever After" - The Other Guys * "13 States" - Micheal Meanwhile * "Big Days" - PMG * "There's Something Better" - Hathaway * "At The Speed Of A Yellow Bullet" - Head Automatica * "Raise Your Hands" - PMG * "All I Want From You Is Love" - Let's Go Sailing * "Sway" - The Perishers This episode's title originated from the song You Can't Always Get What You Want, originally sung by The Rolling Stones. Trivia *Whitey does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Felix Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Rick